With the rapid development of a communication technology, a transmission rate of a network is developed to 100 Gb/s or even higher. While the transmission rate is increased, there is an increasingly higher demand on an access speed to a RAM. For example, a routing table in a router and a Media/Medium Access Control (MAC) address table in a switch are stored in respective RAMs of corresponding communication devices. In order to know information stored in a RAM in real time, it is required to access to the RAM by a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and then perform the analysis. In the existing communication device, the data transmission at 100 Gb/s or more is implemented by an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) chip, while the RAM that stores such information as the routing table and the MAC address table is also positioned in this ASIC chip. In order to access to the RAM in the ASIC by the CPU, an interface is required. However, the bandwidth of the interface is not too wide, just between 10M and 200M.
In the related art, the conventional access process to the RAM includes the following steps. Instructions such as an accessed RAM number (RAM-ID) and an access address are written into a command register by the CPU. A logic circuit inside the ASIC reads data information in the RAM according to the instructions in the command register. After the read data information is stored to a data register, the CPU reads the data information in the data register. In order to obtain the information in the RAM according to such a way, at least ten or more ASIC clock cycles are required to obtain one piece of the data information in the RAM. Furthermore, in order to obtain the information having a certain attribute in the RAM, under the condition that a specific address of the information in the RAM is not known, all addresses of the RAM are required to be traversed once and then the information having this attribute is extracted from all information in the RAM. In such a way, more time will be consumed to access to the RAM and the efficiency is relatively low.